Hot Tub Delight
by dontmissthis
Summary: Exactly what the title implies. Jane/Maura smut.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously. **

**This is purely smut and nothing else. **

**Not even sorry.**

…

"You didn't tell me I needed to bring a swimsuit," Jane grumbles as she follows Maura through the living room.

"Who said you needed one?" Maura throws a wink over her shoulder as she starts to push the sliding door open.

Ice cold air instantly rushes in and Jane wraps her arms around herself. "It's also _freezing_ out there, Maura. Or did you forget?"

"I can assure you, I did no such thing." Maura smirks and all but pulls Jane outside towards the hot tub sitting on the covered deck. "Besides, the quicker you get in, the sooner you'll forget how cool it is outside."

Jane rolls her eyes as she bounces up and down on the balls of her feet for warmth. This was definitely _not _what she would call cool_._ _Frostbitten ass_ kind of cold was more like it. She watches as Maura quickly pulls off her long sleeve shirt to reveal nothing but bare skin underneath. Her eyebrow rises as she sees how hard Maura's nipples already are.

That was_ not_ just from being cold. Apparently their thirty minute make-out session on the couch had worked a number on Maura, too.

She presses her thighs a little tighter together as she watches Maura slowly shimmy out of her pants—definitely for dramatic effect—and start to climb into the water. The paleness of her skin immediately starts to turn a light pink with the heat of the water, and the billowing steam rising from the water pulls small, curly tendrils from her loose ponytail to hang around her face.

Jane can't help but smile. Maura makes being beautiful look so damn…effortless.

Maura settles down until the water is just under her collar bones and shimmies her shoulders. "Are you going to join me, Detective?"

It's all Jane can do not to jump in right then and there, fully clothed. Maura knows how much calling her that turns her on. Especially in that slightly lower than usual voiced filled with pure sex and want and promise. She quickly pulls off her clothes, goosebumps trailing up her chest as soon as the cool air hits her skin.

She hisses as she steps the hot water, but wastes no time trying to get used to it and fully sinks down into the built in seat across from Maura. The hot tub was a lot smaller than she had expected, especially at a cabin owned by a family with so much money. But she really couldn't complain; not when her knees were delightfully sandwiched between Maura's from the lack of space.

She doesn't get to enjoy it long though. Maura smirks, slinking over to straddle Jane's lap. Her chest is completely above the water and Jane can't help that's immediately where her eyes go. Her hands glide slowly up Maura's sides, past the slight ripples of her ribs, and stops just beneath the swell of her breasts. She finally looks up, making eye contact with hazel eyes as she deliberately, agonizingly runs her thumbs across Maura's nipples.

Maura's pink, full lips part as she sharply inhales from the sensation. "Is it still too cold outside for you, Jane?"

"No." She smirks, eyebrow rising as she starts to knead the full weight of Maura's breasts in her palms. "It's perfect."

Maura's eyes flutter shut at the feel of those long, stout fingers massaging her skin. Maura shifts, hands on the edges of the tub on both sides of Jane and body pulling away completely so she's bent over; her feet planted firmly against the almost slick floor.

Jane nearly whimpers when Maura pulls back, and then _does_ when the feel of lips and tongue and teeth start roaming across her neck. She tilts her head to the side, letting Maura have access to anything and everything she wants. Her eyes close, electrifying jolt shooting straight between her legs as she feels an almost hard bite against her shoulder.

Maura's fingers wind in her hair, pulling none too softly as she slowly runs her tongue completely up the column of Jane's neck until they're cheek-to-cheek; her lips directly next to Jane's ear. The small, warm pants slipping from Maura's lips tickle Jane's ear; the shuddering whimper causing a shiver to shoot down her spine. "Wha—"

"I'm com…I'm coming," Maura manages to get out, her lips brushing the shell of Jane's ear.

Her eyebrows shoot up, but she wastes no time asking questions. Jane immediately brings her hands up from the water, pinching and pulling Maura's nipples until she gasps, hips rocking back so hard the water lightly splashes up on the opposite side.

She does it over and over again—loving every sound tumbling from Maura's lips—until Maura's fingers tightly curl in Jane's hair and her pale body goes rigid as she lets out a shuddering cry. Maura's forehead drops down to rest upon Jan's shoulder.

Jane's eyebrows knit in awe. "Did you really just…?"

Maura nods against her, shakily moving back to straddle her lap. "Yes."

"_How_?"

Maura finally leans up, smirk adorning her face and hazel eyes shining. "These jets aren't only used for circulation, Jane."

She looks around Maura to see the jet on the opposite wall. It only takes a moment for it to dawn on her what actually just happened. Jane's eyebrows shoot up and she looks back to Maura's face. "No way."

"I can assure you," she leans down, softly kissing Jane's lips, "Yes way."

Jane all but goes slack jawed. They were _definitely_ getting one of these at home.

She wraps her arms around Maura's back—pulling their chests flush together—and leans up, greedily pushing their lips together. Her tongue slides into Maura's mouth filling her, tasting her, claiming her. Her teeth bite at Maura's bottom lip, letting it slowly slide through her teeth as she pulls back.

Maura grins and tries to scoot off Jane's lap. "Would you like to try?"

Jane tightens her hold around her. "No."

Maura's brow crinkles. "No?"

Jane shifts her legs open wider under the water. "No. I just want you," she mumbles, pressing her forehead lightly against Maura's.

"That can be arranged, Detective," she breathes, their lips brushing with every word.

Her fingers trail down the sweat and steam and water already beading along Jane's chest until they disappear under the water, slowly gliding along the slick contours of taut and tensing abs. She playfully grins, eyes locking with deep brown ones as she dips her fingers down, lightly trailing up and down through Jane's entire length.

She has to tense her thighs, clench one hand on a tan shoulder to stay in place as Jane's hips involuntarily buck up into her. "Maur…uhh…"

Maura bites her lip at the sound of the strangled whimper, pressing down more firmly on Jane's clit as she starts to rub quick, tight circles against it. Jane's chest starts rising and falling heavily, panting heavily and chest flushing pink with more than just the warmth of the water. Dipping her fingers lower, she slowly thrusts them inside Jane's wet, warm heat and gasps as Jane clenches around her instantly.

It's all the incentive she needs. She pumps her fingers faster and faster, curling them on every outward pull to rub against the spot that always sends Jane reeling. She only falters when she feels fingers quickly start to roll her own clit, whimpering softly as she realizes how turned on she already is.

Grunting softly as she continued to drive in and out, in and out, Maura shifts her thumb so that can simultaneously rub Jane's clit to the same pace Jane was setting between her own legs. Her breathing is coming faster now, almost matching that of Jane's. She keeps pumping her fingers in and out, in and out as she starts to grind down and buck against those long fingers rubbing her own clit.

She feels it building, burning, sending white hot jolts straight through her. Their movements cause the water to start swirling, rocking, and lightly dripping over the edge. She takes a shaky breath, eyes fluttering closed. "Are you…"

"Yeah," Jane rasps, voice even deeper and thicker in her throws of desire. "Whenever you're ready."

"Okay." Maura quickly nods, increasing the pace of her fingers and focusing on the feel of Jane's fingers manipulating her in that way they so perfectly do. Two more strokes against her clit and she's there, preemptive tingling shooting throughout her body.

"I'm com…ing," she manages to get out in a strangled cry, her body instantly going rigid as her orgasm crashes over her wave after wave after wave.

Trembling, she fights to keep driving into Jane until hard contractions trap her fingers, holding them in place as Jane comes around her. She slumps forward, full weight leaning against Jane as she buries her face in a tan neck. Maura's hips jerk as Jane unexpectedly traces a finger over her clit one last time before pulling away.

She struggles to keep her breath, enjoying the feel of Jane's body pressed so tightly against her own. She presses a light kiss to Jane's neck, smiling when she feels Jane's head tilt to press their cheeks together.

"Ugh," Jane says as she finally breaks the silence and raises her hand from the water. "I'm getting pruney. I _hate_ that."

"Did you know 'pruning' is actually the—"

"We aren't done if you're still talking like that," Jane interrupts as she shifts them both to sit completely up so they can get out go inside. "I really liked that table by the way…"

Maura airily laughs. "You would like to have sex on the pool table?" Jane waggles eyebrows. "Of course you would."

…**.**

…**.**

**I feel like NyQuil made me take this in a totally different direction than I had planned. Review if you'd like, I love reading what you have to say!**


End file.
